


Seven Letters

by Binibining_Maria



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anniversary, Butterflies, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binibining_Maria/pseuds/Binibining_Maria
Summary: Bae Jinyoung anniversary letters to Lee Daehwi





	Seven Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello im back i hope you love this because i got inspired because i saw i lot of jinhwi moments

  
September 3 2018

 

 

Dear Daehwi,  
Many things happened, but we survive looking at each others face for 1 year. I know I give you a lot of headache but I also know you that love me(your handsome bae jinyoung) but you should also know that I love you more than most.

 

Our first year together as “more-than-bestfriends’ haha your words not mine... tho YOURE MINE. I cant wait for us to be together forever. Even you keep saying to me whenever we fight that ‘nothing last forever’ but I’m telling you right now(or writing you right now haha) that I will change your mind and I will make sure that ‘we will last Forever’.

 

By the way thank you for loving a simple highschool student and trusting your heart to a ‘boy’ (don’t worry I will be a man soon…even though Im your man *wink*). Cant wait for us to graduate together and go to college together.

 

I love you Lee Daehwi

 

Your Bae,  
Bae Jinyoung

  
  


* * *

 

September 03 2019

 

 

My baby Daehwi,  
And its our second anniversary! I told you we will reach our second anniversary now give me kiss! TSK TSK you’re too slow so I already kiss you while you are still sleeping beside me haha.

  
Daehwi I know we struggled to keep up at each other because we study at different college and we are taking up different course. But thank you for staying at my side. Thank you for listening at my rants about the unit. And thank you for making me strong whenever I face some problems… or I can say math problems (baby remind me again why I choose Engineering?).

 

I love you even more now daehwi I cant even describe how thankful I am to you. I love you so much daehwi or in my language 14344 hahaha. Btw did you sleep well beside your handsome boyfriend? If yes kiss me twice IF no kiss me one time.

  
Love,  
Bae Jinyoung

* * *

 

September 3 2020

 

 

Baeby Daehwi,  
Rise and shine baby. Another year with Mr. Bae or according to you last night(when we are making out*wink*) Eng. Bae haha I love you. Wow! 3 years! Three long years! You know I cant stop staring at your face last night when you’re fast asleep beside me. Baby you look so tired and you lost some weight. I told you to eat breakfast lunch and dinner or even midnight snacks! I want my daehwi chubby cheeks back*pout*

 

I really miss you daehwi. I miss you so much everytime you are not beside me. Maybe we should meet every Sunday baby because I cant cope up with this situation because I can only see you in person thrice a month. Please baby lets meet every Sunday.

 

I love you baby thank you for loving me. Im so lucky because I can sleep at night peacefully because I know you love me so much.

 

  
Yours truly,  
Eng. Jinyoung Bae*wink*

 

* * *

 

September 03 2021

  
My sexy David Lee,  
Roses are beautiful right? But you’re more beautiful than the rose. You know what reminds me of rose? Hmm your sexy red lips and your Cheeks blush whenever we… you know*wink* HAHA why are you blushing and what are you thinking about? Hmm my baby has a dirty mind after all. I mean the way you blush whenever I say “I love you” to you. Silly baby.

 

That makes you smile right? Im sorry baby that I cant be with you today so I send this letter to your mail instead(yes I went to post office just to send this letter… romantic right?). Did you like my gift to you? I spend the whole year to find that limited edition book that you love very much. Don’t miss me that much because tomorrow you will see my handsome face again.

 

Oh I almost forgot Happy 4th anniversary baby. Its our road to 4ever! Hmm I remember that I will change your mind and make you believe to forever and I wanna know tomorrow if you already change your mind baby daehwi. I love you and I miss you every milliseconds of the day.

 

Your Baebe(babe),  
Bae Jinyoung

* * *

 

  
September 3 2022

  
Baby Hwi-hwi,  
You’re mine forever and ever right? Because Im forever and ever yours daehwi. 5 years together is our achievement so lets go celebrate it happily and sweetly.

 

In a few months my baby is going to graduate college and with flying colors; Im so proud of you Lee Daehwi. Also your handsome baebe is going to be there when you graduate(so your classmates or batchmates can see my handsome face haha kidding I love you) I promise and I will cheer for you when you walk in that stage! I cant wait to see my future Professor Daehwi to reach his dreams and don’t worry daehwi next year Im the one who will get my diploma and study for my board exam to be Eng. Jinyoung Bae.

 

I love you so much baby or should I call you now Sir. Daehwi or Professor Daehwi? Kiss twice for sir daehwi and kiss me one time for professor daehwi.

 

 

Your Future,  
Bae Jinyoung

 

* * *

  
September 3 2023

 

 

Sir Daehwi*wink*,  
Many fights, many misunderstanding and many hurtful events happened for the past 6 years. But we survive it baby, we still hold on to each other and look at us now weve been together for 6 years. Thank you for not giving up on me even though I fucked up sometimes. Im so sorry Daehwi because for six years I know I can be cold and irritated sometimes but you cope up with my mood swings for 6 years. I love you baby

 

 

Thank you Lee Daehwi for trusting me. Thank you Lee Daehwi for giving me your heart. Thank you Lee Daehwi for accepting a simply handsome engineering student. And now baby im so close to reach my dreams and I hope I make you proud this time baby. Now I can look at your moms eyes and proudly re-introduce my name as Eng. Jinyoung Bae(not a shy boy who cant even look at your moms eyes).

 

 

I love you today, yesterday and forever Lee Daehwi… or Sir Daehwi

  
Daehwi’s Engineer,  
Jinyoung Bae

* * *

 

September 3 2024

 

 

Baby daehwi,  
Euphoria, thats the word that can perfectly describe my feelings right now. Daehwi 7 years together is not a joke it means that we can beat any struggles and problems in our relationship! Daehwi I love you so much.

 

  
I know you love me more now specially im your eng. Jinyoung bae now! Thank you for helping to study the lessons for my board exam. I can proudly say that Daehwi is one of the reason why I achieve my dream. Daehwi is the one who help me to get up on my feet after failing a long quiz on one of my major subject. Daehwi is my motivation every night to study for my final exam. You wanna know why daehwi is my inspiration? Because Lee Daehwi is the reason why I gain my confidence to took up my dream course. Lee Daehwi is the reason why I didn’t give up when I nearly failed a subject. Lee Daehwi is my source of energy whenever im too tired to study. Baby youre my source of happiness and strength. Bae Jinyoung is nothing without Lee Daehwi and Lee Daehwi is nothing without Bae Jinyoung

  
I love you forever daehwi

Yours truly,  
Eng. Jinyoung Bae

 

 

 

* * *

  
I cant help but to cry after reading the last letter. Its like a trip to my memory lane. Today is September 3 2025 and jinyoung asked me to bring the letters.

 

 

  
“why are you crying baby?” he cupped my face and wipe my tears

 

 

 

“nothing babe I cant believe that we are now celebrating our 8th anniversary together”

 

 

  
“hahaha I told you baby we will be together forever, by the way I should give you my letter for our 8th anniversary” jinyoung gave me a beautiful piece of paper so I accept it with all of my heart

 

 

  
“enjoy reading it baby” jinyoung smiled at me so I just shake my head and slowly open the letter.

 

 

* * *

 

September 3 2025

 

 

Daehwi,

So today is our 8th anniversary. You know 8 actually symbolize infinity which also know as a symbol for FOREVER! HAHA daehwi I told you its our road to forever. I love you

 

 

I know you’re wondering why did I ask you to bring my letters to you. Ok this time for me to be honest! daehwi let me tell you that my letters has a secret message. Can you do me a favor and look at the first letter of each letters (well this is confusing) I mean the very first letter of the first paragraph. Then youll know my secret message. I love you

  
-jinyoung

 

* * *

 

 

 

I look at jinyoung who looks like he is going to pass out in any minute now because he looks so pale and maybe he looks super nervous

 

 

  
“are u ok babe?”

 

 

  
“yes just look at the first letters ok”

 

 

  
So I search the first letters and type it on my phone. Hmmmm so 7 letters is equal to 7 letters(DAMN THIS IS CONFUSING!)

 

 

 

“ok im done jinyoung so its M, A, R, R, Y, M and E”

 

 

 

“Can you read it baby”

 

 

  
I got confuse and look at my phone again… m a r r y m e

 

 

  
M a r r y m e

 

 

  
M a r r y M e

 

 

….

  
……….

“MARRY ME?!” I look at jinyoung who is kneeling in front of me with a ring on his hand.

 

 

  
“baby. Lee daehwi I know from the very first year that Im going to marry you that’s why for 8 years Im slowly proposing to you without you knowing about it. Last year I finally completed it but I think a question mark is missing so I wait for another year to give you the question mark not as a letter but As a Man infront of you. So my baby lee daehwi Will you marry me?”

 

 

 

“yes bae jinyoung I will marry you!”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Im not really good at ending a story right


End file.
